A Kiss Goodbye
by xxButterbeer-Hiccupsxx
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in their 6th year, at hogwarts.How will they spend the time, how will their love lifes go, who might leave forever?


DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter you'd know, trust me

Harry Potter was staring out the window waiting for something to happen. He looked up at the moon. It reminded him of Lupin. The closet thing he had left of the Marauders. His thoughts drifted off to Sirius, his godfather who had died, His father,James, also dead, and Peter Pettigrew, serving the dark lord. He noticed one thing the three marauders had in common: Voldemort.

All of the things that happened to them were all Voldemort. Harry took a deep breath as he thought of this. He waited for Aunt Petunia to call him down to eat. As time went by he waited and waited-----"DINNER." Aunt Petunia shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Harry grumbled and looked one last time out the window. He got up and then quickly turned around, were his eyes playing tricks on him? No, they couldn't have he could still see them, there he saw Ron, Fred, George and Mr. Weasley. They were flying brooms and were headed his way.

"POTTER!" Harry heard Uncle Vernon shout.

"COMING" Harry called back. He quickly turned to the window again.

Ron was waving and Fred and George were bickering, Mr.Weasley on the other hand, was mouthing something to Harry. Harry tried to figure it out, he didn't understand till Mr.Weasley was pointing to the front door of the Dursleys house. _They'll meet meat the front door_. He ran down as fast as he could until he bumped into Dudley.

"Move!" Harry shouted desperately trying to get Dudley off his back

"Why? Does Potty have to go Potty?" smirked Dudley putting more pressure onto Harry's back.

"NO! YOU IDIOT. IF I HAD TO GO I'D HAVE USED THE BATHROOM UPSTAIRS NOW GET OFF!" Harry roared punching Dudley.

"MOM-----!" Dudley was yelling, all the sudden the door flew open.

The Dursleys stood still as they saw Mr.Weasley enter their entrance, followed by Ron and the twins.

"Sorry,"Mr.Weasleys said,"We knocked but no one would open, so we just let ourselves in."

"Not you again. You're the same blasted man that ruined our fireplace." Uncle Vernon mumbled remembering their last encounter with Mr.Weasley.

"Excuse me?" Mr.Weasley said sounding insulted

"Don't mind him. He's drunk." Harry quickly lied," So why you all here?"

"Isn't it obvious? You are coming with us to the burrow." smiled Ron.

"Well I was going to send the letter but Buckbeak sort of ate It." said Fred.

"We couldn't write another cause we had to come and get you." Finished George

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked motioning towards Dudley.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Dudley. His plump body was pressed up against the wall behind Aunt Petunia,who was behind uncle Vernon, who was behind a very small lamp. Harry burst out laughing.

"Shut up Potter." Whimpered Dudley

"Excuse me, but please don't talk to Harry like that." Mr.Weasley scolded.

"C'mon Harry lets go get your trunk." Ron was heading towards the stair. Harry quickened his pace; he was in the lead and was leading Ron to his bedroom.

"Blimey Harry this is pretty small." Ron muttered looking around

"Oh, its like this cause the Dursleys decided once I'm at Hogwarts, Aunt Marge is going to stay in here, so they are bringing things in." Harry said getting his trunk out from under his bed," I think they are going to need a bigger bed though." Harry and Ron began laughing.

Harry closed his trunk when he was done packing and Ron helped lift the trunk downstairs. Harry found Fred and George make socks fly around the Dursleys head. Each one of them looked as if they were going to faint.

"I thought you couldn't bloody use magic out of school." yelped Dudley as a socks were inching towards him.

"They are of age." Ron stuck out his tongue at Dudley.

"Well we are best be getting off." Mr.Weasey was coming back from the bathroom.

"I'll get my Firebolt." Harry remembered they had to fly.

"Hurry now." said Mr.Weasley.

Harry ran to his old room, the cupboard and got out his Firebolt. He headed back to the Weasleys, who were on the lawn.

Harry mounted his broom

"Nice seeing you all. Bye." Mr.Weasley said rising into the air.

"Yeah right." snickered the twins as they kicked of into the air.

Harry and Ron both waved then rose into the air.

"Come on Harry we have something you might want to see." smirked Fred as he flew ahead.

"…Or not." George added in a mysterious tone and followed George.

"What do they mean." Harry asked Ron.

"Dunno mate." Ron shrugged

_I hate surprises _

Harry kept saying that in his head as they flew off into the night.


End file.
